Neko Japón
by Ie Itapan01
Summary: Japón se a convertido en un gato e Italia quiere que vuelva a la normalidad. Al hablar con Inglaterra se entera de que hay otro... Para el sábado el próximo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

Era un atardecer precioso. Italia estaba emocionado, con un ramo de rosas en una de sus manos, era su primera cita con Kiku. Pasaron tres, cuatro horas. El japonés todavía no llegaba. Justo cuando se iba a ir llorando, apareció un gato negro con blanco. Movió su cabeza y cuerpo de arriba abajo, como cuando los japoneses se disculpaban.

-¿Ve…? ¡Ve!-entonces el italiano cayó en cuenta, si Japón no estaba, sólo había una explicación posible: ¡Japón se había convertido en gato!

Lo tomo entre sus manos. Tenía los mismos ojos que Kiku, el rabo circular y un pelaje muy suave. A pesar de que no maullaba ¡Era adorable! Italia tomo a Neko-Japón y corrió a buscar al alemán, debía saber que le pasaba a su novio. No fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba siendo golpeado por Italia del Sur, mientras leía "Como hacer que un italiano tsundere deje de golpearte"

-¡Bastardo patatas! ¡Hazme caso!-gritaba Lovino enojado

-No, todavía no llego al capítulo donde explica nuestra pelea…

-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!-llamó-¡Japón se ha convertido en un gato!

Ambos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron a Feliciano. Luego Romano comenzó a reírse agarrando su estomago, y Alemania a mirarlo con pena.

-Italia… es sólo un gato común y corriente-le dijo Ludwig

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Japón es un gato! ¡Hahahaha!-decia el sureño entre risas

-¡Ve! ¡Es verdad!-insistió Italia levantandolo

-Italia, es imposible que un país se convierta en un gato-explicó el alemán

-¡Es él!-siguió, la discusión siguió un largo rato hasta que Alemania se canso de ser gentil

-¡ES SÓLO UN ******* GATO! ¡NUNCA PODRÁ SER JAPÓN A NO SER QUE INGLATERRA EMBRUJÁSE A SU ÚNICO AMIGO! ¡QUE KIKU TE DEJARA PLANTADO NO SIGNIFICA QUE UN GATO LO REMPLAZE!-gritó callando a ambos italianos, el menor salió corriendo mientras lloraba

Kiku no lo había dejado, no podía haberlo hecho, simplemente no. A penas habían comenzado a salir hace dos días. Feliciano le había expresado sus sentimientos y Kiku le había dicho que dejara de llorar, pero lo beso después, eso era un si ¿verdad?

-Nya…-maulló levemente

El italiano miro al gatito, este estaba acariciando su pierna con su cabecita. Estaba triste también. Entonces una idea vino a su cabeza. Inglaterra… ¡El manejaba magia negra! ¡Noruega y Rumania también! Estaba enojado, Arthur era quien había arruinado su cita, tal vez también amaba a Kiku o quería a su amigo sólo para él.

-¡Ve! ¡Voy a ver a Inglaterra y le diré seis cosas!-dijo y volvió a correr, esta vez más alegre

-(¡Pero Italia!)

-¿Ve...?

Notas: Mi primer fic, ¿Podrían darme un review? ¡Se los suplico! Acepto cualquier crítica o comentario ¡Pero dejen uno! Con uno subo el capitulo 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

-¿Ve…? ¿Mi imaginación?-Italia se encogió de hombros y volvió a correr, pero solo hasta la calle para tomar un taxi

-(¿Me escuchaste?)-murmuro otra vez una voz, pero Italia no escucho esta vez

Al llegar busco por cielo, mar, tierra y reloj a Inglaterra. Finalmente recordó que tenía su número telefónico. Se asustó al sentir que un celular sonaba con el Marukaite Chikyuu atrás de él. Volteó y se dirigió a los arbustos.

-¿Ve~?

-¡E esto es injusto! ¡Nadie le gana al imperio británico en espionaje!-reclamo el inglés saliendo de su escondite y cortando la llamada

-¡Ve! ¡Dime que le hiciste a Kiku~!-pidió el italiano antes de que se le olvidara el motivo por el cual venía

-¿Kiku? No lo sé, hace una semana que no viene a mi casa ¡Todo es TÚ culpa! ¡Bastardo! ¡Tu país queda más cerca que el mío! B bueno, el de Ludwig, Alfred, Iván, Yao y otros también… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!-habló Inglaterra molesto

-¿Ve? ¡Convertiste a mi novio en un gato!-comento, levantando el gatito tierno que llevaba entre brazos

-¿Cat?-murmuro mirando atentamente el gatito

-¡Sí! ¡Vuélvelo a la normalidad con tu varita mágica de Harry Potter!-dijo el italiano

-No puede ser… de verdad es Japón…Hum… ¡¿Qué persona lo volvió así?! ¡Contesta!-empezó a gritarle

-¡Ve~! ¿No eras tú?-pregunto asustado

Arthur los invitó a su mansión para poder quitarle el hechizo, pero fue inútil. Lo único que logró fue hacer los ojos del gato más grandes y olvidar como revertirlo.

-(Pero… ¿No tenía usted un libro con el cual hacia sus hechizos?)

-Ah, me lo robo un país ayer, Italia…-habló Inglaterra

-(¡Inglaterra-san! ¡Soy yo!)

Ambos miraron asustados al gato que los miraba con un salmón entre sus patas.

-Hum… parece que alguien aplico mal el conjuro de volver a una persona animal… ¡Eso es! ¡Siempre se equivoca Lu…!-penso Inglaterra en voz alta

Antes de que terminara la frase sonó el timbre. Arthur fue a abrir, mientras Feliciano acariciaba la pancita del gatito.

-Hola, Inglaterra-san…

En la puerta estaba Alemania y una chica de Japón. Había algo raro en ella, Italia no sabría decir qué, pero algo no le cuadraba.

-Oh, Italia-san ¡Que alegría verlo aquí también!-sonrió

-Italia, necesitamos hablar contigo a solas-dijo Alemania algo nervioso cerrando la puerta

-¿Quién es ella~?-pregunto Italia tomando al gato que empezaba a ronronear débilmente

-Italia… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero Japón ha desaparecido, ya lo hemos buscado por todos los continentes y…-empezó Ludwig

-¡No ha desaparecido! ¡Esta aquí!-dijo molesto Italia, mostrando al gato-¡Muéstrales! ¡Habla~!

-(… ¿Ah?)

El alemán negó con la cabeza, mientras la chica japonesa casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza, pero vienes conmigo ahora-dijo Alemania tirando de su brazo

Al rato estaba sentado en la conferencia mundial. Italia no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, el libro de hechizos de Inglaterra había sido robado por uno de ellos y uno de ellos también había convertido a su precioso japonés en un felino. Estados Unidos y Francia estaban descartados: ninguno creía en la magia. La chica japonesa que acompañaba a Alemania era la principal sospechosa, ya que se divertía con el tema. Islandia leía un libro debajo de la mesa, así que también era sospechoso. Pero Noruega había faltado a la reunión.

Mientras acariciaba al gato por debajo de la mesa pensaba en cuál de los tres podría haber sido. El gatito rasguñaba la parte baja de la mesa, lástima que al acabar la conferencia el italiano no vio lo que escribió.

Notas: ¡Muchas gracias por el review, Teshikameku! Soy feliz con saber que al menos una persona lo leyó, perdona la tardanza, mis padres no me dejaban ocupar la computadora. Y sobre el próximo, lo haré mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

Estaba parado delante de la puerta de la casa de Islandia. Trago saliva. La casa era pequeña, pero tenía la puerta y ventanas rotas, además de la pintura deteriorada. Italia había elegido el peor día para ir a verlo, pues nevaba, llovía, granizaba y hacia sol, todo al mismo tiempo. Suerte que Japón cabía en la mochila que Feliciano llevaba en su espalda. Toco el timbre con la mano temblorosa, es que tenía frio. El italiano creía que el clima era caluroso, por lo que había venido únicamente con ropa interior.

-¿Uh? ¿Italia del norte? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se pregunto extrañado mirando la ropa que traía, luego su cara se volvió de sorpresa cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente y volvió a cerrar la puerta-¡Ponte ropa, idiota!

-¿Ve? ¡Islandia, necesito hablar contigo! ¡Es urgente!-decía el italiano, aunque no le respondió

Desanimado, se fue a su casa. Después de ponerse la ropa que usualmente lleva volvió junto con Japón, que ahora llevaba un sombrero diminuto para cubrirse las orejas por el frio. No fue necesario llegar hasta su casa, ya que estaba peleando con Noruega en la frontera del país.

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi hermano menor, así que debes obedecerme-habló Noruega

-… Esto es peligroso, no debiste hacer eso… Italia ya está empezando a sospechar-murmuro Islandia

-¿?-el italiano se quedo callado, si los interrumpía no sabría que estaban planeando

-Feliciano es un idiota, además tenemos el libro del inglés ¿Qué podría salir mal? Gracias a este libro tenemos todos los pingüinos listos para hacer que vuelen de una vez-sentenció el mayor

Con eso pudo deducir que solo quedaba la chica como sospechosa. Sabia donde quedaba el país, pero…no tenía idea de donde podría estar ella. Penso en que había estado con Alemania, así que debía conocer su paradero. Se alegro y fue allí, estaba tan cerca de volver a Japón a la normalidad y poder reanudar su cita.

-(Italia-kun…)-llamó

-¿Qué sucede? Ve~- dijo el italiano sacando al gatito de la mochila el cual tenía las orejas algo caídas

-(Hum… nada)-bajo la cabeza

Feliciano se encogió de hombros y entro a la casa. No se sorprendió al ver un montón de cervezas en la mesa, pero se asusto al ver que no estaban vacías. Al buscar por la casa encontró al alemán hablando amigablemente con la japonesa, pero luego las luces se apagaron y Ludwig desapareció.

-¡Ve!-chilló

-¡Oh, Italia-san! ¡Qué alegría verlo aquí!-dijo la japonesa haciendo una reverencia-Para ser honesta estoy algo asustada, hablaba con Alemania-san y de la nada se esfumó

Antes de que dijera una palabra sintió un maullido, y no precisamente de su Japón. Con un "¿ve~?" saliendo de su boca se dirigió a debajo de la cama, allí vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto. Había un gato azul con un listón de una bandera que le sonaba levemente a un país. Ahora no era sólo Japón un gato ¡Alemania también! Al salir de allí abajo, totalmente aterrado, vio que la chica ya se había ido.

Notas: ¡Muchas gracias por todos los review! Lamento la demora, estoy en semana de clases y mis padres dijeron que prestara atención. Felizmente no están pasando materia nueva así que lo escribí cuando mis padres no estaban y lo subí. De nuevo, disculpen la demora.


End file.
